


You’re my penicillium

by Captain_Language



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Artist Sander, Break Up, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied referenced sexual content, M/M, Making Out, My First Work in This Fandom, Storytelling?, Writer Robbe, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Language/pseuds/Captain_Language
Summary: "So do you know David Bowie by any chance." the Jack Frost looking guy asked me suddenly after some minutes passed.I looked at him for a moment before replying "Ziggy Stardust is a great song." I could see him grinning ear to ear."So you're a Bowie fan." I asked him after a moment of silence."Well the biggest you'll ever meet.""I don't usually take this bus you know I just got late today, which I think turned out to be good, and I met a cutie like you." he said and I could visibly see his smirk.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	You’re my penicillium

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, honestly I was not planning to post this. I mean I literally forgot I had this saved in my drafts until today when I was going through my drafts to edit my upcoming bangtan fic, I reread it and made some edits, then i thought fuck it let's post it. Idk how often I'll update.  
> I'm lazy I don't even think anyone's gonna read this. This is my first fic ever in this fandom not really first I wrote a one shot before in November which is cringy af and I never posted it maybe I'll when I'm comfortable enough but I hope you guys like it. Please do share your views xx.

First Heartbreak's are never easy to deal with. First heartbreak always leave's a hole in your heart for forever, some get over it at least they pretend to be and some just don't.

I don't think it is ever easy to recover from a heartbreak especially when it's your first heartbreak.

Maybe, I didn't knew him that well, I was young and naive, maybe I was a bit foolish. Maybe I scared him away?

Maybe.

Do I ever regret falling in love with him?

No I don't. I'm not scared to admit that, I don't regret falling in love with him. Even though I hate the feeling that I can't get over him.

It's been two years since we ended things, and I just turned 20.

I just thought he was the one,

Maybe he was not.

I still remember the first time I saw him 2 years ago, It was summer before the start of senior year and I joined this really nice computer course to raise my skills with the device.

I remember his eye's his smile, his voice. I remember everything about him like it was yesterday. 

People may think, I'm obsessed or I'm maybe a psychopath. But trust me, I'm not, I'm just so hopelessly in love with him. That is hurts now. It hurts to hold hands with some one else that's not him.

My best friend says that this is not healthy and that I should not be in love with him, but you don't choose who you stay in love with. Love is unpredictable, it just happens. We just go with a flow, love is fragile it takes time, you should take it slow and build it to the unbreakable. 

I wish I also had taken it slow, as I said I was young and naive. I went with the flow and that ruined everything. He was so sweet the most caring person, I've ever met till date, and I lost him.

I think sometimes if I had taken things a little slow maybe we'd still be together.

Maybe.

Well I was standing at the bus stand waiting for my bus to arrive, tapping my foot on the ground impatiently when I saw him for the very first time, he was wearing a black David Bowie Space Oddity T-shirt and he had the most beautiful eye's I had ever seen, I couldn't help but stare at him like a creep. I knew, I was so gone. 

I stared at my worn out blue converses, I've been wearing them since I was in 8th grade, I noticed Bowie who was busy looking at his phone leaning towards the pillar, was tall, really, tall, around, six foot maybe 5 foot 11 inches.

I looked rather shorter beside him I was just 5 feet 8 inches. I'm taller now though.

(oh also I forgot to mentioned that I decided to call him Bowie in my mind)

I was lost in my thought's when I saw that my bus has arrived, Bowie climbed in first then I did, He sat two seat's behind mine on my opposite, typing on his phone furiously.

You might think I was acting like a crazy high school girl in love, and by the way I was a high school student my birthday was still a months away for me to be an official adult. 

I still don't understand what's with the hype behind turning 18? Being 18 doesn't magically makes you mature and responsible trust me, your behavior and experiences does.

I took out my wallet to pay for my ticket when I noticed Bowie fiddling with a bill, there was no way he was getting a change for that. I always carried coins with me I just looked at him before saying,

"I have some change if you want." 

He looked a little shocked maybe, embarrassed with the fact that I noticed.

"Um. no thank you. You don't have to but thank you." he replied quickly. I just shook my head and paid for his as well.

"Hey you didn't had to but thankyou." he said looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Its OK I don't mind. You can pay for mine tomorrow or maybe you can buy me a sandwich." I said grinning.

"And how do you know I'll be here tomorrow." he asked me with a playful smile playing around his lips.

"I'm so foolish." I thought in my mind.

"Right sorry." I said before turning my face towards the window, when I felt someone sitting beside me. looking up I saw Bowie. I just smiled.

"So do you know David Bowie by any chance." the Jack Frost looking guy asked me suddenly after some minutes passed.

I looked at him for a moment before replying "Ziggy Stardust is a great song." I could see him grinning ear to ear.

"So you're a Bowie fan." I asked him after a moment of silence.

"Well the biggest you'll ever meet."

"I don't usually take this bus you know I just got late today, which I think turned out to be good, and I met a cutie like you." he said and I could visibly see his smirk.

"Well Major Tom that's my stop." I said getting up.

"Guess I'll see you around then Percy Jackson." he said as I got down.

Holy shit,

Bowie noticed my Percy comic which I was holding this whole time.

Shit Robbe IJzermans you're in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not planning to share my twitter but I love this fandom and I need new friends so come scream at me.  
> until next time,  
> love, Saranya.  
> peace xx  
> Twitter
> 
> Title inspired from "Serendipity" by Park Jimin BTS


End file.
